The Adventures In The Pride Lands And The Outlands
by qopu999
Summary: Kiara and Jono are playing around in the Pride Lands. They laugh and Kiara accidentally sends the Baobab Ball into the Outlands, where Shenzi, Banzai and Ed live...
1. Chapter 1: The Shivering Shadow

**_Chapter 1: The shivering shadow_** _It was night. The moon was bright and very big. The tiny wind in the trees blew peacefully as the leaves waved along to the wind's cold yet lovely air. Things looked so good and neutral… Until a dark, shivering shadow appeared in the Dead jungle. Luckily_ _, there were no animals to find, but it still meant danger to the one who put their paw in the mystical place. A jackal looked up from his den. He saw nothing and smelled into the thin air, he smelled danger, fear, and a ruthless hate. With widened eyes, he leaped away and fled. Yelping and whimpering._

 _Some months later……_

"Hey, weren't you supposed to get the food?" Asked someone with frustration.

"True, but because of your laziness, we couldn't get anything at all." Replied an another voice without emotion.

"Oh yeah, so what's your point?" Came the reply from the more aggressive of the two voices.

"That you need to work together with us instead of lay your back on the ground and sleep."

 _Suddenly, a whoop echoed through the air. Their ears perked up at the sound, their mouths went open, but they said nothing. They only stared at each other, but decided to break the silence and began to resume the talk:_

"Alright Miss Perfect, I'll do the hunt for the rest of this week. Happy now? Is it fair enough?" The now furiously voice told the more calmer individ of the clan.

"You know Banzai, you're getting good at this." She replied. Banzai just gave her a frown and a deadly glare.

"Sure Shenzi, sure I am." He told her nonchalant before he walked away towards the Pride Lands to hunt. When he walked, he felt a bad feeling inside. Like he was scared and angry, at the same time. He couldn't understand why he felt like that. But he sooner shrugged it off and resumed his walk to the kingdom of Simba and queen Nala. He gulped and mentally told himself that the thing he was going to do was stupid and he would maybe not survive this.

 _At the same time……_

Jono rested peacefully and happily in his own nest. It had been a couple of weeks since he left his former hyena family to live with the birds of his own kind. He thought of the hyenas, now when Raki had moved in, he got a new friend and an adoptive uncle, because Raki was actually Banzai's brother, and Jono's mother told him that he was his "uncle" if he was the son of Banzai.

He smiled to himself as he looked out of the Pride Lands, towards the Grasslands, he suddenly saw some of the tall grass were slightly moving. He cocked an eyebrow at this, and decided to take a look and see who it was. He flew across the Baboon jungle and towards the Grasslands. Then he stopped in the air and looked down, the first thing he saw, made him smile even more.

"Hi mama! Nice to see ya!" He shouted. The mystical animal looked up quickly and with slight horror as if it was if someone saw him.

"Glad to see ya too kid, but please talk a bit lower okay? I'm hunting, so I don't wanna spook the herd." The voice replied friendly. Jono nodded and landed on the ground with a faint "thump".

"Good thing you wanted to come and visit me, I've missed you." Jono said.

"Yeah man, but it's kinda dangerous to me here, I have to be careful."

Jono nodded again.

After about one or two minutes, Banzai gave Jono a sign and Jono flew up in a nearby tree. There he gazed over the herd, after a good, closer look, he gave a signal and Banzai bolted right away towards the direction to the chosen antelope. The antelope tried to run away and escape from Banzai, but that was an impossible idea. Because the hyena ran faster and faster and came closer and closer…….

 _A couple of minutes later…._

"That was a good one for a meal, or what do ya think?" Banzai asked.

"A very good one to me". Jono replied as he licked his small tongue around his beak.

"Can I have a bite, before you take it home to the other guys." Jono asked as he looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Banzai answered as he bit off a leg from the antelope and gave it to the bird.

"Thanks." Jono said and Banzai began to make his way back to the Outlands.

"You're welcome."

Jono smiled and flew towards his tree, where he ate the leg he got from Banzai, and enjoyed his meal with a big happiness.

 _At the same time…._

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Called a voice. Shenzi's ears perked up and she smiled as she saw her friend and the food he got.

"So, it wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" She asked, Banzai just rolled his eyes.

"No."

"How could ya get that one? I never thought ya could catch that antelope. Did ya do it on your own?" Shenzi asked with a sly smile.

"I didn't, Jono had chosen it." He answered.

"He did? The first time he can help ya in a hunt." She laughed.

"Don't talk bad things about 'im, he's one of us, remember?" Banzai said.

"Oh yeah, right, he is, I've almost forgotten that, it was a very long time ago he was with us, how is he now?"

"He's fine I think."

Ed laughed something. Banzai rolled his eyes and gave a faint smile.

"No Ed, he's fine."

"Hehehe, huh, hee? ( Don't you think he feels alone?)"

"Yeah, I do think that, but what can we do? We ain't allowed to be in the Pride Lands, y'know."

"Huuh (oh)."

"He knows he can come over to us if he wants, and besides he's got a good family, that's somethin' great."

They soon began to chow down on the antelope they had for dinner. Ed happily dug into the legs and ate it hastily. Banzai and Shenzi ate the legs that were left and the rest of the antelope. They sooner called for Raki to come and take the rest of the carcass. Because Raki didn't eat much meat, and he wanted to hunt his own food. But, Banzai told him he had to practice before they could let him get out on the hunting grounds in both Banzai's territory and the Pride Lands.

When Raki saw Banzai resting alone on his own rock, he walked to him and sat beside him.

"Hi Banne. How was the hunt goin'."

"Uh...Great I think."

"Didya meet Jono?"

"Yeah."

A moment of silence past and Raki looked at the Pride Lands.

"Do ya think we can live there."

"Not if Simba has an opinion in that." Banzai answered with a dry voice.

 _At the same time at an another place……_

"Hey Kiara, do ya wanna come to play baobab ball with me?" Asked Bunga.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I wanted to play with Kovu, he was my best friend, but sadly, we can't, Zira is not okay with that." Kiara said with a grim look. Bunga nodded and said:

"Okay, but ya can always join me'n' Kion if ya wanna hang on!" He said before he ran away to play with his friends. Kiara sighed, since Kion joined the lion guard, she didn't get any playmate. But, there was maybe someone she could ask to play with…..

"Pssst, Jono. Are you here?" Asked Kiara. Jono looked down and saw her.

"Oh, good afternoon your highness." He replied.

"Jono, you don't have to call me that, we're friends, besides I am something more than a princess, everybody treat me like a princess, but I rather prefer to be treated like a normal person, okay?"

"Okay."

"Wanna come and play?"

"Sure."

 _Meanwhile………_

Shenzi rested peacefully in her den she shared with the adoptive cub Magovi. She remembered the day she met him, when she was taken to the center for science with a hyena project, he came to her and asked if she wanted him, because he didn't had any family.

Magovi jawned and looked up at her.

"Hi Mo- uh I mean Miss Shenni, are ya back."

"Yes, but you can call me "mom" if ya want, you're with me now, I am like your mother."

"Yes mama."

"Didya sleep well?" Shenzi asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I feel so hungry, did Banni get any food?"

"Yeah, here, take this, I brought it home for ya."

He walked weakly over to her and ate the bit of the antelope leg Banzai caught earlier. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He was pretty weak now since the dry season began to come to the Outlands.

 _In an another den a bit far away…………_

Banzai skulked carefully into the den. Salina laid on the floor and rested in the chill shadow the den gave to them. Raki was laying between her and Banzai. Banzai settled down next to her and Raki and sighed silently to himself.

"Pretty hot today, isn't it?" Salina asked friendly.

"Sure man, you can almost cook an egg in this temperature."

"How is it with your human friend Rak' how is she doin'?" He asked Raki.

"Oh, she's fine."

"What kind of a animal helper is she?"

"She's a vet." Raki replied calmly.

"A what?"

"A vet."

"What is a vet?"

"A person who help animals who are sick or injured."

"So, that's a vet is doin'? What a borin' job!" Banzai exclaimed as he began to lay down next to Salina who laid her head in her forepaws. He looked out and saw the cub Shenzi adopted was walking with Ed on a little stroll. They laughed a lot and Ed "talked" in his gibberish language while Magovi laughed with him.

Banzai slightly rolled his eyes, Ed was the guy who laughed all the time and he knew he could make him mad. He could get crazy the times he laughed at him. But it was probably the way he worked.

 _In_ _the meantime….._

Jono and Kiara laughed as they threw the baobab ball to each other and ran across the Grasslands. But suddenly, he stopped as he saw the border to the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Kiara saw that and told him they could play outside the border to the Outlands, she didn't care if she wasn't allowed to be there, it was fun to explore new places.

Jono and Kiara bounced over the border and joyfully ran in the Outlands. Kiara threw the ball to Jono, but this time he missed and the ball flew long, long away and disappeared. Jono looked concerned as he saw the ball flying right into the territory of Banzai. If Kiara asked to get the ball back, she would probably get killed or chased away by Banzai.

 _At the same time…….._

Banzai slept soundly in his den, after the hunt it was so nice to take a nap and just relax. Suddenly he got something pretty hard, flying straight on his nose! With a yelp he got to his feet to see what hit him on his nose. Then, he saw a baobab fruit, but how could it get there?

"How in the heck could it get here?" He asked nobody in particular.

"S-sorry mom, I-I missed the ball, can I get the ball back?" Asked a very concerned voice with the fear of he was getting terribly mad. When he recognized it was Jono, he became calm and picked up the "ball" and slowly approached Jono who stood near the big Mapenda rock and shooked.

"Don't worry Jono, I'm not mad. Here is your ball." He said as he slightly patted him on the back. Jono felt a bit calmer but gave him an apology look, but at the same time he knew Banzai never was mad at him, he never even showed anger at him at all. He was always calm when he talked with him.

Jono grabbed the ball and began to walk away, but Banzai followed after him and was next to him, Jono noticed that, and Banzai asked:

"Can I play too?"

"Yes, if ya want."

"Sure I will, it's not often I do some fun like that."

Jono was not sure how Banzai would react if he saw Kiara. But maybe he would not hurt her if he told him to not do it. They walked and walked and finally they reached Kiara who sat down on the ground and groomed herself while Jono was going to get the ball he missed.

When she saw Banzai, she wasn't scared at all much to Jono's surprise. She just smiled friendly and asked if he wanted to join them in the game. Banzai on the other hand, kept a friendly look as well for the sake of Jono he decided to play along and not make her any harm.

And minutes later, the game was on… All of them laughed as the ball flew here and there and they chased after it until Kiara realized it was time for her to go home. Jono escorted her to the border of the Pride Lands and she thanked him and continued to walk to Pride Rock where her family lived. Jono stopped and looked back at Banzai who smiled back at him and with a nod Jono understood and said:

"Goodbye, see ya tomorrow!"

Banzai waved goodbye to him and started' to walk home to his den as the sun began to fall and leave space for the night to come.

 _A few hours later………_

 _"The moon was shining. The landscape and everything around in was calm and chill. He took a step forward. He could feel his own heartbeat, but sooner, he could hear someone's heartbeat too. The more he walked, he past the brook and everything behind him was gone and when he looked back everything was black. Then, he saw two red and yellowish eyes. He could feel himself getting panicked. He tried to run away, but the beast came closer and closer…. And the laughter that came from the beast's mouth became louder and louder….. Shortly after, the scream was heard."_

Kiapo woke up after he heard a scream from a helpless body behind him. He looked over to his right and saw the little hyena cub sitting up, big tears obviously was seeing in its eyes. He sighed softly to himself as he approached the little cub. The cub looked at him with a huge horror and was completely terrified.

"Hello little fellow, how are you?" He asked with softness.

"I-I-I'm fine." Answered the voice. Then, he saw it was a hyena cub.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"I-I'm Bubu, W-who are you?" Asked the little hyena cub.

"Name's Kiapo, ain't you supposed to be in the Outlands?"

"No, I'm from the Mara Mara Dessert, I am far away from my home and I can't find my family!" He answered and began crying again.

"Now, now, don't worry. When the sun rises, you can go to the hyenas in the Outlands and ask them for directions. I'm sure they would help you."

"Thanks, but I don't want some help, I think I can make it on my own." The cub said with an arrogant voice, but still sounded sad.

"You little bighead, you know you'll not get so many friends is you behave like a bad guy."

"I don't care, I'm already bad!" The cub yelled angrily.

"My, my, don't lose it now, I just told you as it is." Kiapo replied calmly.

Bubu just stared on the ground as he got a furious look on his face. After a moment, he got up to his feet and started to walk away. Not looking behind him.

 _Next morning………._

Raki yawned as he looked up to see the sun was up. He got up and saw Banzai and Salina was still sleeping. He smiled to himself. Today, he was going to his human friend. When he crossed the little river, he came to a huge house with a sign with the text " Anna's clinic for animals". He knocked on a door and he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer.

Suddenly, the door went open and he saw a girl smiling friendly at him.

"Hello there, anything I can do for you?" She asked.

Raki chuckled softly and replied:

"Hello you too, do ya wanna come with me for a walk?"

The girl looked at her timetable and said:

"I have a break between 12:25 and 13:45, so yes, I'm coming."

"Do you like your work?"

"Oh, I love it, it's fun to work with animals."

They began to walk and Raki talked with the girl, usually, he wasn't supposed to talk with humans, but he learned how to talk with her since he was very young. That trait had everyone in the Pride Lands and the Outlands and many places, because Anna could talk normal human language, and the animals had learned to understand them. Actually, the animals understood every word of the human language if they had listened to them early. Some time ago, for about thousand years, a human sorcerer had cast a spell on the sky and that made the rain drop their water down in the rivers and in the water was a spell that made the animals understand and talk the human language. The animals who drank the water in the rivers could now understand the humans, and their offsprings too, because the spell also made the ability living in the next generation after generation and would never die out.

 _Some years ago……._

 _Maravina_ _looked up from her cage. It was morning. She slowly peeled her eyes_ _open and yawned. She could feel something little moving against her stomach. It was her little cub who laid next to her and still was sleeping deeply. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the entrance of the house of the zoo-living hyenas' sleeping place._

 _"Hi, Haburu!" She said with a whisper._

 _"Hi, Maravina." Came her reply._

 _"The zookeepers will maybe release you and Raki."_

 _"Will you come too?"_

 _"No, I'm afraid. I'm not caught on an illegal way."_

 _Maravina_ _looked down with grief. Her beloved friend wasn't coming with her, he took good care of her and her cub. She knew he loved her and Raki more than everything. If only someone could take him with her. Raki would feel safe if both of his parents were with him. Haburu sat down next to her. He gave her a sad smile. She smiled back gloomily._

 _Maravina woke up hastily and looked around._

 _The car had stopped its trip. Then, she saw a girl coming closer to her cage._

 _She became a bit worried, but by the expression on the girl's face, she knew she wasn't going to do anything bad to her._

 _The girl stopped when she was close enough._

 _"You can go of the cage of you want, I won't send you to an another zoo." The girl said with a warm smile._

 _Maravina knew this girl was Raki's best friend and that she always kept her promise._

 _She smiled back in response. Suddenly she noticed the girl opened the cage and let her out._

 _"Now, you're free, never any human would take your freedom from you." The girl said._

 _Maravina smiled once more and began to take her first steps into the freedom. She felt excited and calm at the same time._

 _Then, after a moment, she ran away and never looked back._

 _"Follow me, we can go this way."_

 _"Are you sure, it looks a bit scary over there."_

 _Maravina's ears perked up at the sound of the two voices._

 _She looked around her, but everywhere she looked, noone was there to be seen. She sighed to herself as she resumed her walk through the jungle._

 _Some hours later……….._

 _Jono groomed his tiny wing while his eyes showed a huge pain. It had now only been a couple of minutes since he had flown into that trap that hurt his wing so badly._

 _He glanced over to his left. Thinking it was just a fruit who fell down from a tree, he continued to groom his injured wing with much pain._

 _But suddenly, he could hear footsteps which made him feel sick of worriedness. With a look of fear, he looked over to his left again and saw a female hyena who had a calm look in her eyes. With a faint scream, he flew up in the sky. But fell down again because of his wounded wing._

 _"H-hey, d-don't hurt me, I-I'm not anything good for you!" He panted out as he tried to breath by exhaustion._

 _The female hyena looked at him confusedly. She didn't thought of eating him, he wasn't much to fill her stomach._

 _At the same time………._

 _A silhouette far away turned around, its gaze was deadly and a low, furious growl could be heard. It was about to walk in the direction where the sound was heard. But the other of the two animals ran up to the furiously walking friend._

 _"I didn't hear anything, maybe it was just a little chicken who got scared, nothing to worry about."_

 _The bigger of the two hyenas looked at him skeptically, but gave him a deadly glare._

 _"It better be." Banzai replied coldly._ _Then, the figure was gone._

 _The figure who still was standing where he was, sighed in relief and ran towards the direction of the sound of Jono's call for help._

 _"Good thing Banzai believed that, I think he'd been pretty mad if he saw Jono is in danger, I don't think it's that bad at all."_

 _The figure thought to itself._ _He stopped and gazed through the bushes and saw Maravina with the terrified bird, who was shaking now by fear and shock._

 _"Mom, it's just Jono, he's my friend, please, don't hurt him." Raki said._

 _"Oh, I didn't knew that, sorry if I scared him, I didn't meant to do that." Maravina replied with_ _slight shame._

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Banzai listened to the sound of the call from the bird the second time. He turned quickly around and bolted away towards the direction to help the helpless bird._

 _"Yeah, don't worry about him. DON'T WORRY about the bird, that's all!" He snorted to himself as he ran as fast as his four leg could carry him._

 _Some minutes later…._

 _Raki and Maravina talked and laughed together while Jono rested on Raki's back._

 _Far away through the bushes and trees, a figure was watching their steps and their every move they did. Not taking its eyes from them._

 _Growling softly, the mystical stranger slightly calmed down, but was walking after them while they walked, neither of them knew someone was stalking after them and gladly unknowing what was going to happened to them or especially ONE of them, if the stranger saw the bird was injured…._

 _Raki let off Jono in a nearby tree next to the Kiwagia grasslands. Jono let out a sigh of relief and began to sleep._

 _Then, Raki decided to take his mother with him and maybe go for an another walk._

 _"I'm glad to see ya here again, mom." Raki said._

 _"Yes, me too. I've missed this place, it was a long time ago."_

 _"Are you hungry?"_

 _"A bit, but don't worry, I maybe would hunt in the afternoon."_

 _"I can hunt for you if you want." Raki suggested._

 _"It would be very kind of you." Maravina replied with a faint smile._ _Suddenly, the heard a rustling sound through the bushes._

 _Maravina looked around worriedly if someone was following after them._

 _"Is somebody following after us?" She asked._

 _"I dunno, but now we have to be careful." Raki whispered._

 _"Stay close to me."Maravina told him._

 _Raki stood next to her and listened after more sounds. He couldn't hear anything but the wind, but if he listened carefully, he could hear some footsteps coming closer from behind, but he also knew they wasn't so friendly as he hoped them to be._

 _He gulped to himself. What should he do now?_

 _Maravina looked behind her back and saw a huge male, who was standing behind them not far away._

 _Raki looked behind himself too, and became very happy and ran quickly to the unknown male._

 _"Raki, no!" Called Maravina behind him, thinking the male was going to be feeling threatened and go to attack._

 _Raki stopped as he was close enough the male hyena he could be and told him to come with him to meet her._

 _The male looked suspiciously at him, but followed._ _When she saw the male, she couldn't recognize anyone but…_

 _"Banzai? Is it really you?" She asked._

 _Banzai looked perplexed._

 _"Who are you?" He replied._

 _"Don't you remember me?"_

 _"No, I haven't seen you before._ "

 _"Of course you have, I'm your mother." She said._

 _He looked at her with disbelief._ _"Nah, you don't look like 'er."_

 _"Do you remember how she looked like?"_

 _"No, I don't remember anything, but your voice sounds familiar, are you really…?"_

 _She looked hopefully at him as she was saying in her mind: "Say yes, say yes, it's true."_

 _He looked once again at her._

 _"Are you back?" He asked confusedly._

 _"Yes, I'm home again, ain't you glad to see me?"_

 _"Uh yes, but I thought you never would return…..after what happened when…" He looked away from her, his head lowered a bit._

 _She looked to her right._

 _"It wasn't because of you I was caught to the men." She said with a faint smile._

 _"It's not that." He lied, still not looking at her._

 _Banzai stood up and began slowly walking home, without a word, picking up the wounded bird in his mouth._

 _They followed him suite._

 _Maravina looked after him. She knew he felt bad for her, the day that happened. But it was just an accident, he would never do that on purpose. She sighed once again before she walked with Raki to her new home._

 _Meanwhile at the Pride Rock……._

Simba looked over his kingdom. It was huge and every animal lived happily in it, just like it was when Mufasa was king over the Pride Lands. He sighed, he tried his best to be as great as his father was, but it wasn't so easy.

He could see Nala coming over to him. She nuzzled him on his cheek as she greeted him.

"It's not so easy to be as good as you dad, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm doing everything fine, I hope." He said.

Just then, Timon and Pumbaa appeared.

"Hi Simba, up for a grub-ball?" Asked Timon.Simba chuckled softly before replying:

"Of course Timon, I am always up for a grub-ball match."

He said before he, Nala, Pumbaa and Timon burst out in a happily match of grub-balls.

They laughed all the time and enjoyed their life they lived in the Pride Lands.

 _That night……_

 _Maravina was enjoying her time in her new home. It felt so good to be back home again. Never, ever she would put her paw into the zoos again. It was a pain, it was simply too horrible to be there._

 _But even though the bad thought, she laid next to Banzai and Raki who was sleeping on Banzai's left side, Salina was sleeping next to Raki, and in Salina's embrace, Jono slept soundly, a leaf was wrapped around his left wing._

 _Meanwhile…._

 _"Where can he be?" Asked a voice._

 _"I don't know, have you seen a sign?" Asked an another voice._

 _"No, not a pawprint from him, hope he's not severely injured by some lionesses."_

 _"I do hope he's not."_

 _The next day……._

 _Kiara woke up and saw the sun was going to raise. She saw Kion, her little brother was still sleeping against Nala's back. Her mother was so kind to them. She loved her parents very much. Kion peeled his eyes open and looked at Kiara._

"Wanna hang out with me and the guard?"

"Maybe, depends on." She replied."You like Jono very much, don't you?"

"Yes."

Kion walked over to her and told her to go outside the Pride Rock. She sighed quietly to herself.

Kion stared straight into her eyes with a firm look.

"Don't ya know he's a friend with a hyena?"

"Yes, but he's not bad."

"But the hyenas are our enemy."

"Ain't you friend with Jasiri?" Kiara retored.

Kiara knew Jasiri was Kion's hyena friend. Kion sighed deeply.

"Yeah, but I am not friend with Scar's top three henchmen."

"Oh yeah, but do you know about Salina or Raki?"

"I know about Raki, but not about Salina."

"He's friend with Timon and Pumbaa."

"I know."

"Yeah, and he's Banzai's little brother."

"So, what about it?""Is HE mean too?"

"No."

They argued a lot until they were cut of by a loud scream. Kion and Kiara turned around and saw a baby zebra that had fallen down on the ground and was hurt. Kion rushed to the little zebra while Kiara walked off to look for Diana, who was Jono's girlfriend.

 _Meanwhile in the Outlands…….._

Jono slowly peeled his eyes open. He looked around.

Banzai and Salina were gone, while Raki and Maravina were still in the den."Where's mom?" Jono asked.

Maravina looked a bit confused, but Raki explained to her and she replied:

"He's on a hunt, he'll be back soon."

"Wasn't I supposed to help him, maybe he needs me." Jono said, beginning to walk out of the den.

"No, he said you have to rest until your wing is healed." Maravina said calmly.

Jono sat back down again and sighed quietly. Raki looked at him pitifully

"How come you hurt your wing that badly?" He asked.

Jono swallowed a lump. He glanced down on the floor."I've been caught by a human trap."

Their eyes widened.

"Nice catch today, Banzai!" Salina said over her right shoulder.

"Thanks."

He answered back, walking into his territory. But suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, smelling into the air. Salina looked worriedly.

"What is it?"He walked over to a dead tree branch.

The smell was stronger there.

A long, furiously, hateful growl came out of his throat."Is something wrong?" She asked.

He only snarled louder…

 _"Is HE back again..?" Banzai asked himself_

 _Meanwhile in the Pride Lands….._

Kion walked for himself as he thought of the conversation he had with Kiara.

Suddenly, Bunga, the honey badger came out of a bush, wildly running towards him and shouting all the way:

"Kion! Kion! Wanna play some baobab ball?"

"Uh..Not today Bunga, I have some important things to do."

"Come on! Simba can't prevent ya from be with your friends!"

"Bunga, I'm always with you all, we're the lion guard."

Bunga heard a flapping sound and saw Ono, the egret, coming to them."Hi Ono, seen some bad guys today?" Kion asked.

"Luckily not today, Kion." Ono answered, while grooming his wings.Kion glanced away from them for awhile. After a few minutes, he looked back.

"Tell Besthe and Fuli to come, we got a work to do."

"Yeah, but what is it?" Bunga and Ono asked.

"You'll see." Kion replied as he began to run away in an attempt to find the rest of the guard.

 _At the same time in an another place far away…._

"Bubu! Bubu!" Shouted a voice.

"Where are you?" Came an another.

Bibi, the older sister of Bubu, crept along a small path that was headed to a big area of flowers that had newly blossomed.

When she listened carefully, she could hear a growling sound accompanied with a whimpering. She sneaked up on a rock, and saw her little brother together with a small cheetah cub that was crying and shaking because of his unfriendly behavior.

She calmly walked over and grabbed herbrother nonchalant by the scruff and walked away, along with her brother's whining and angrily shouting to let him down. But she didn't care, instead, she continued to walk along the river until she came to a dead end. There she dropped him and he landed rear-first to the ground with a hard thump.

He looked up at her grumpily, but by the look of the face, that grin, that evil-looking smile, made his blood freezing, he became shaky and worried, sure what was coming next…..

 _A few seconds later…._

Uzuri and Kamwe looked at each other as they saw their youngest cub walking behind his big sister, beaten up and had big, dark blue brushies over his whole body.

Kamwe sighed.

"Bibi, I know that you know the laws very well, but I just want to remind you. Hitting is NOT okay, not on anyone. Since Salina was chased away, that law was changed. But I want to keep her laws, because they protected the cubs from being hurt and get a bad confidence."

"But dad, Salina is together with Banzai, ain't them your enemies."

"No, not anymore, I have changed my mind, me and Uzuri had decided to move from this place to their clan. It's much better there."

"Yeah, and Salina was the best leader a clan could ask for." Uzuri threw in.

Bubu walked towards his mother, limping and with tears in his eyes.

He stumbled on a root and didn't had much powers to stand up, so she came over to him and picked him up in her mouth.

Kamwe looked back at his second child.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, dad." Bibi replied.

 _"The night in the Dead jungle was cold and dark. The birds echoed with their pitifully cries. The yellow eyes were glowing and was looking in an obvious direction._

 _At the hyena who looked the same way back at him, the big hyena who once had chased him away and make sure he never would return. The shadow shook more and more as he saw the eyes of the furious, killer hyena that had defeated him._

 _Those eyes, the killer eyes, that gaze, it was so…._

 _Deadly and a huge hate were visible in them. The razor-like teeth snapped at the heels._

 _But one thing was even worse than everything….. The snarl. That snarl was ferocious and that gave a lot of power to that hyena. And even the name was meaning that he was tricky or easy to provoke."_

 _Banzai."_

 _The shadow echoed as he saw the hyena. Banzai growled as furiously as he saw the weak lion standing in front of him. He took a step forward and tried to bite the lion, who was quite smaller than a lion usually should be._

 _But, the lion ran away through the night, yelping and decided to not return..again."_

 _The next morning…_

Salina yawned as she woke up after a good sleep. She looked around herself and saw that the sun was already shining. She nudged Banzai with her nose.

"Wake up, tough guy. Do ya wanna sleep all day?" She laughed at him.

Banzai peeled his eyes open and slightly rolled his eyes at her.

"I stayed up the whole night because I had to fight a stupid pussy cat." He replied groggily.

This only caused Salina to chuckle even more.

"So that "stupid pussy cat" might be the cowardly lion you chased away, huh?" Salina giggled.

Banzai just nodded and was about to lay his head in his forepaws to sleep again, but Salina playfully nudged him with her paw again, just to tease him.

Banzai on the other paw, didn't care and just laid down to sleep again.Salina sighed softly and laid her head in her forepaws too.

Suddenly, some old memories appeared, letting them slowly passing through her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, matriarch Salina! Where's your old pal?" Asked Marillie, who was her best friend._

 _"I don't know, Marillie. I haven't seen him since the the other males had a conversation with me about which one I would rule with." Salina sighed._

 _"And which one did you choose?" Marillie asked friendly._

 _"Non of them, if Banzai was here, I'd choose him. He's my very best friend." Salina answered with a snicker._

 _"Oh, I whish he was here." Salina sadly thought to herself._

 _Flashback ends_

Salina sighed softly to herself. Banzai who rested, looked sleepily up at her, but quickly went back to sleep when he saw she was resting too.

 _At the same time at an another place…_

 _Jasiri looked at the strange hyena family who was walking near her territory. It was two cubs, one much older than herself and one very young cub in the mother's mouth and there was also the dad of the family. She didn't know what to think, but she kept an eye on them all the time, wondering what they were doing._


	2. Chapter 2: The Human Village

**_Chapter 2: The human village_**

Diana flew across the Pride Lands in searching for her best friend, Jono, she was one of the most beautiful swamp herons that lived there.

"Jono, Jono!" She called.

At the same time….

Jono had just woke up from a chill night, his eyes widened as he heard a voice calling:

"Joono! Where are you?"

"Here!" He shouted to the flying heron into the sky. He tried to flap his wings and fly, but failed and fell back on the ground again. Then, he decided to walk all the way to the Pride Lands.

 _A few minutes later…_

Tired and thirsty, Jono walked to the waterhole in the Pride Lands. He could see king Simba and queen Nala drinking there. He settled next to them.

"Good morning, Jono." Nala greeted.

"Good morning, your highness." Jono replied.

Then, Nala noticed how tired he was.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Simba looked also a bit worried.

Suddenly, Jono fell onto the ground, before he could say anything, he blacked out…

"Let's take him home to Pride Rock, Simba." Nala said. Simba nodded and carefully picked him up and carried him home.

 _Meanwhile in the Outlands……._

Jasiri looked out from her den. It was really hot today, she thought of the day she and Kion met. It was so beautiful. She loved the thought of that she was his hyenafriend and she finally had a lionfriend.

She decided to walk to her rock there she could have a view over the Outlands. When she gazed all over her territory, her eyes suddenly widened at the thing she saw….

 _At the same time…_

Banzai walked through the Outlands while thinking of what prey he should catch.

"That wildebeest is a good one for a meal, that's enough for one week."

He came closer to the hunting grounds in his own territory. His smile became more evilly and widened as he saw the wildebeest eating grass, luckily unknowing it was going to be his food. He could feel his muscles becoming more stronger and he was ready to take down that wildebeest. Suddenly, he sprang through the grass and chased the wildebeest but little did he know he had chased it far away from his territory and if he looked closer to the right, he could see a tiny village of humans. But he never looked at that way, until he found himself landing on the ground head-first.

When he looked up, he saw a tall, older man looking down at him from a distance.

" _Mauaji_."

He looked at the hyena, Banzai snarled in response as he looked back. The old man slightly chuckled to himself, he was the shaman of the village.

"You're not good for a pet, my friend. You can never be, even the time Yogo took you in here, trying to make you friendly to the other dogs, but you're a hyena. And your snarl is unik, never in my life, I've heard a snarl like that."

Just then, Yogo came to see what the shaman was looking at.

"Oh dear day, he's back, he came to me again."

He took his hand closer to him, in an attempt to stroke him on his head, but to his sadness, Banzai tried to bite him.

"But Tamu, I'm your friend, I'm your owner." He said calmly, holding a rope to control him.

The old shaman walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yogo, he can't be tame, he's wild, he's simply to angry and dangerous to be a pet, it's better you let him go, he will be much happier in the wild." The shaman told him. Yogo sighed.

"You like to be free, don't you?" Banzai looked at him with angry eyes.

Yogo sighed deeply and cut the rope around Banzai's legs and he saw the hyena fleeing away as fast as his four legs could carry him. But this time, he was limping the whole way, because one of his forelegs had been hurt when he tripped.

 _"Oh man, I hate humans!"_ Banzai thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile at the Pride Rock….._

Rafiki looked at Jono's wounds. The old baboon chuckled slightly to himself as he mixed different fruits into his turtle shell.

"Will he be alright?" Kiara asked.

"Sure, he will." Rafiki replied with a smile.

Jono breathed heavily as Rafiki stroke some of the Nitiki lilys over one of his wounds. He looked up but fainted again because of the pain.

 _A few hours later in the Outlands……._

Banzai walked to his den. He panted from the rush from the humans. But when he looked at his leg, it hadn't been that badly as he thought. He could still run and walk, but not so good in a few day, but it will heal soon, he thought to himself. When he walked inside the den, he could see Maravina, Salina and Raki sleeping during the hot time that was now. He skulked near Salina as carefully as he could to not wake her up. Salina weakly opened her eyes and saw him lying next to her without any prey.

"No luck today, huh?" She asked with a faint smile.

"No, not today, but I maybe will hunt with ya when it's later, it's too hot now." He whispered in response.

Salina laid her head on his shoulder and slept, Banzai on the other hand looked out, while thinking of something. He suddenly gasped.

"Where's the bird?"

"Who?" Salina asked.

"Jono."

"Oh, he walked home to the Pride Lands, it's nothing to worry about."

"I dunno, he looked pretty hurt, especially that wing of his."

Salina looked down on the floor of the den, her condition had been getting worse since the dry season had began. She sighed deeply and glanced back at him with tired eyes and smiled weakly. Banzai smiled back too, but he grew even more worried about she wouldn't make it. She had been so weak and sick of the hot weather, if he and the others couldn't find find any water, she would die by starvation.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, how about yourself?"

"Fine."

"If we don't find water soon, the others would not make it."

"I know somewhere we can get water, but I don't know what I should do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if Jono will take something like that with ease, you know how much he likes us, he can't be without any of us, but if we don't leave, we'll all die." Banzai sighed deeply as he hung his head low. Salina leaned her head against his shoulder.

"But if you tell him, he maybe will understand."

Banzai only looked at the entrance of the den.

 _Later at night……._

Jono slept soundly in his tree. But he could feel someone touch against his cheek. His eyes peeled slowly open.

"Jono." Whispered a voice.

"Hmmm." He replied groggily.

"Are you still sleeping?" The voice asked quietly.

"No, I'm awake." He replied whispering as well.

"Sorry to wake you up, man. But it's something that you have to know."

Jono looked closer and he could see in the moonlight that it was Banzai who was talking with him. He smiled weakly as he saw the bird looking down at him, but the thing he was going to say made him feel even worse.

"What is it?" Jono asked.

"Me and my friends are going to leave."

"What?" Jono said out of the blue.

Banzai sighed deeply. He knew how it would end.

"We're going to leave, because the food and the water is gone where we live, and we must go because we'll die if we don't."

Jono nodded sadly and sighed quietly to himself.

"I guess so." He replied.

Banzai looked away for a while, but turned to him one last time.

"We'll be back when it's enough food and water here again." He said with a gloomy smile.

Jono smiled back. Then, Banzai began to walk home, and when he was in his cave, his friends and himself began to walk away from the Outlands and towards the direction far away from their home.

 _In the meantime…._

Yogo thought to himself:

 _"I know you want to be free Tamu, but I can't leave you. You're still my best friend, you will still be a friend no matter what. Me and Aina will go and move from this village, we'll living with you. We're gonna respect the laws of the hyenas and not make you any harm. I will leave this village."_

He walked up to his house, he saw Aina. She smiled friendly at him.

"We're going to leave, this night. I have already told the shaman about it, as you wanted."

"Good, are you sure you know where Tamu is?"

"I know the ways he chooses to take, he's often the guy who knows what he does."

"But can you tell me how you and Tamu met?"

"Oh, sure, it's both a cute story and a little of a sad one too."

 _Flashback……_

 _I walked to myself to find some fruit to a cake I was going to do with my mother, when I suddenly heard a strange sound from the bushes. It was a hyena cub! And it was all alone, it seemed that he was an orphan, because he behaved like a cub who had lost its parents. I became fond of it and decided to take it home, so I picked the cub up and carried it all the way home, but he snarled all the time, truth to be told, he was furious. When I put him down, and gave him some meat, some of the dogs ran up to him in an attempt to steal it from him, because he was so tiny for a normal hyena cub. But before they could attack him, he snarled, and what a snarl! All the dogs stopped in their tracks and became scared and ran away from him. I was really surprised. The all backed away from him, even though he was so thin and tiny. Like he hasn't eaten in two or three weeks._

 _But suddenly, he ran away. He ran towards the direction out of the village and forward to the river named Tonga._

 _"Tamu! Tamu! I shouted, but he didn't listened._

 _He stopped at the pit of the river banks, and looked down in the water. But when he turned around and faced me, he jumped into the water, apparently, he couldn't swim, because he sank and came up to the surface of the water._

 _"TAMU!!" I yelled, he never came back._

 _Ending of flashback…_

 _Meanwhile with the hyenas….._

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Maravina, Raki, Magovi and Salina walked through the Desert Lands, now they should cross the river to come to the other side, where it was plenty of food and water. Suddenly, a thunderstorm clapped and it began to rain much. Most of them was luckily coming over the river until a flow of water came and washed away everybody in its way.

When they were over the river, Salina said:

"Where's Banzai?"

Maravina looked worriedly at her:

"We have to look for him. Come on, we have no time to loose!" She said and bolted away, while the others followed her.

 _A few seconds later…….._

Banzai tried to swim, but came under the water and became unconscious. A few moments later, he found himself washed up on one of the river banks. He walked up and went up to the jungle. While he walked, he could smell the sent of humans. He was quickly listening to every sound that he could hear.

Suddenly, he saw one man with a bow and it was in the direction of him. He snarled at the man, and tried to escape, but the man threw a rock at his head, making him fall down on the ground, but hastily came to his paws and bolted away. The man cursed under his breath and walked after.

 _"I will get you, Tamu. This time you won't escape from what you did to me, the dog you killed was my best friend, now you'll have to pay for it. I'll make sure you'll be a big trofé to my collection, and you won't be so alone, I can get some money for some birds I may find. You'll never gonna survive the poison I made for this hunt, the hunt after **YOU**."_

 _At the same time….._

Yogo and Aina walked through the Grasslands and further to the Moura Moura Lands. He could hear footsteps and saw Kanchogo, one of the enemies that lived in the same village and was a traitor for the people who lived there. Suddenly, Aina saw a female white swamp heron in a trap. She helped it out, but just when she was about to let it fly, Kanchogo pointed with his bow towards the little bird.

"Be prepared to say goodbye to your bird and your girlfriend, Yogo." Kanchogo said evily.

Before Aina and Yogo could blink, a dark shadow appeared just when he fired off the bow. When Yogo looked up, what he saw made him cringe.

"Tamu, no. Not you, don't die, Tamu." He said. The hyena laid on the ground, unconscious, barely moving. But woke up by the small whispers from the bird who was trying to keep him awake.

Banzai looked up at the little female swamp heron, who flew down to him.

"Banzai, you're getting sick." Diana said sadly.

"D-don't worry, I'll be fine. Y-you have to go before the man will get you, you have to flee. Don't mind me." He told the bird. Diana looked at him with gloomy eyes but nodded. Banzai smiled at her weakly before he lost his powers and blacked out.

Yogo hurried up and ran over to the wounded hyena. He took the lifeless hyena body to himself, the man who shot it was gone. He could feel his tears coming to his eyes, the arrow was full of poison and his "pet" would probably die in a few hours. Aina let the heron fly away and it few home. The hyena's ears were slightly moving, and the tail wagged angrily. Aina noticed that.

"Hold him tight, I'm gonna try something." Aina said as she leaned to the arrow in the hyena's chest. Yogo looked confused, but understood and she slowly took the arrow out without any difficulty.

The hyena reacted to the huge pain that was made when she took out the arrow, snarled furiously and tried to attack her, but fell back unconscious again. Yogo sighed softly and grabbed one foreleg over his shoulder and carried the wounded male away along with Aina who showed Yogo the way to a safer place.

"You think you can carry him all the way? He's quite big for a male hyena, he's almost two meters tall from head to his hindlegs." Aina asked.

"He might be heavy, but I have to try." Yogo replied.

When he walked, he could hear the hyena breathing fast. He stopped near some big rocks and laid the helpless animal on the ground and put a had on its forehead, and could feel the hyena had a very high temperature. He looked pitifully at the poor creature.

"Don't worry Tamu, it's going to be alright." He told the hyena. Tamu or Banzai as he was called, looked at Yogo with tired eyes, Yogo could see a sign of fear and anger in them. He took his hand and gently stroked him on his head, but Banzai didn't enjoyed it at all and grunted in frustration to make him stop.

Suddenly, he looked in the direction there Aina walked.

 _"G-gruff, grrar_ (Take me to Anna, she can help me.)" Banzai said in his fake animal language. Yogo understood him and picked him up and resumed the walk.

 _"Hope Kanchogo don't find me or Diana. Maybe I have to run for it, if I can."_ Banzai thought to himself as he tried to run, but the poison made him feel even more weaker and he could already feel a burning feeling inside him.

First, everything went black and when he looked again, he could hear and see weird looking creatures, they were all steering at him with evil eyes. He immediately felt uncomfortable with it and tried to close his eyes to not be too panicked by them.

Banzai leaned his head on Yogo's shoulder, still keeping his eyes closed and tried to relax.

It wasn't very easy, because of the poison, which made him shook and gave him huge pain attacks now and then, but he tried hardly to not show a sign of pain. It would make him look like a weakling if he did show it, as Banzai thought to himself.

They walked and walked until they entered a cave, where no animals lived in. He put the hyena down and took some water to clean the big scar on his chest. When Banzai felt the water coming to his scar, he gritted his teeth in pain. Aina suddenly saw an another human girl walking in their direction.

"It's Anna, she's the best vet in town." Aina smiled. Yogo smiled happily at her idea.

Then, the girl entered the cave. She looked down at the hyena and took some tests to see what had happened to him.

"He's been poisoned, right?" She asked. Yogo nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aina asked.

"Yes, I think so, but that would maybe take awhile. Because he's very sick. If he's seeing things that doesn't exist, try to take it easy and tell him it's not real. He's seeing things like that because he's ill, it's nothing to worry about. It's naturally for animals like him to hallucinate if he's ill."

"Do you know which poison it is?" Aina asked worriedly.

"Yes, I know which poison it is, it's the poison from a cobra and a garilla fruit." Anna answered.

"Do you think you have any antidote for this?" Yogo asked.

"I think I have the cure for it, just a minute." Anna said as she gave an injection in the hyena's hind leg, to help the hyena to get better and survive from the poison.

After she was done, she took some water and spread it on the whole body of the hyena, because it had been warmer and the body temperature had been growing higher.

But even when she poured down water on him and he didn't reacted, she realized he was unconscious and she knew how to wake it up. She told Aina to grab its hindlegs while Anna herself, checked the pulse if the hyena still was alive.

After a while, the hyena slowly woke up. He saw Anna, the human friend of Raki, and Yogo, his former owner and Aina, the former owner's girlfriend. Banzai began to snarl at Yogo, but not at the other two.

"Banzai? Do you remember me? It's Anna, your brother's friend. I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you." Anna asked.

"Anna? Is it really you?" Banzai asked confusedly.

"Yes, it's me. I maybe have to go, but Yogo and Aina will help you. I will come and check you tomorrow, is that okay with you?" Anna asked friendly. Banzai nodded, she took some water and gave it for him to drink.

"One good thing for you are that you drink often, keep that in mind, it will make you feel better." Anna told the hyena.

"Yeah, I will." Banzai replied. Anna smiled back and began to pick her things up and got ready to walk away from the cave.

"I guess my work here is done." Anna said, before pick her things up and walking away, but stopped and turned around.

"Don't forget he have to rest and drink alot, he'll get better if he does that. And if he's hallucinating, remember what I told you, just remind him, and if anything else, just send me a call and I'll come at once. See you soon, bye." Anna said as she waved goodbye, and Yogo and Aina waved back to her and said goodbye as well.

Banzai followed her suite. He sighed to himself. Even if he didn't trusted humans, he thought for himself that Anna was the one, and absolutely the only one he would trust. Okay, maybe Aina too, but Yogo on the other hand, was something else.

Suddenly, he saw a thousand of men, they wore guns and looked mischievously at him, he snarled back in response. Aina and Yogo noticed that.

"What's wrong with him?" Aina asked. " Is he angry?"

"He's hallucinating, he sees things that doesn't exist."

"I think I've got an idea." Aina said with a smile.

"Here little guy, here's some water for you to drink." She said as she leaned down to the hyena and helped him to drink. Banzai felt his legs were shaking, and he laid down on the floor, half-asleep. Aina noticed that.

"Let's go to sleep now, Tamu needs to get some sleep." Aina told Yogo as she laid a small blanket on the hyena to keep him from freezing.

And in awhile, the three friends in the cave had soon began to sleep.

 _Some hours later…_

 _Banzai turned over to the other side. Suddenly, he felt himself being in the Koruaga village. He could see men, women and their shaman looking at him with evil eyes. He tried to run away, but to his horro_ _r, his paws were glued to the ground.The man who shot him was there too and this time he pointed his arrow at his head. But he didn't shoot, to Banzai's good fortune and Banzai looked a bit relaxed, but that changed when he saw an another man with a gun pointing at him_.

 _"Don't shoot me!" Banzai thought to himself. Yogo tried to stop the man but was held back by two other poachers and the man with the gun sneered at the hyena._

 ** _Goodbye_**

 _"No, you can't do this!" Yogo yelled._

 _Then, Kanchogo fired off his arrow as the man with the gun took his finger on the fire off button._

 ** _BANG_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aina looked up a little because she woke up by the snorings from Yogo. She was about to sleep when she heard a weak voice saying:

"L-let me go, let me go."

Aina got up and walked over to the hyena. When it felt her hand, the hyena said:

"Let go off me or I will make you do it." Banzai mumbled with a growl. Aina looked worriedly at him.

 _"He must be delirious, maybe that's why he is talking to noone in particular, I have to try to wake him up."_ She thought. She took her hand towards him again and nudged his shoulder, she saw that he moved a little, but was still sleeping.

"Don't shoot me, I want to be free." He mumbled.

Then, she carefully stroke him on his head, and that seemed to work. He moved his right ear a little and was still breathing fast.

"Wake up, Tamu. It's nothing to be worried about. You're just delirious. It's alright." Aina said softly.

Banzai gasped as he woke up. He looked around himself and saw that Yogo and Aina was still sleeping as he thought. And for some reason, his head laid on Yogo. But he began to understand that Yogo had moved him so he slept with them instead of letting him sleep alone. Banzai leaned his head on his paw, and suddenly noticed that his cheeks were wet, he could feel a drip of water running down his cheek, that came from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away with his paw and stretched one of his hindlegs, which made him accidently kick Aina who immediately looked over at his side.

"Are you alright, Tamu?" She asked. When Banzai heard her voice, he turned his head to face her, but all he could see was a creepy-looking creature with red eyes and had its hands around his hindleg. He looked at his right and saw more creatures who looked the same. He could hear them say:

 _"Give up, coward. We'll get you anyway. Stay where you are or we'll make the pain even worse."_

Suddenly, he felt a small pain that came from his scar in his chest, he began to breathe even faster and faster, and when he felt a strange thing on his back, he saw a hand with claws that took a good grip on him, which actually was Yogo's hand. He almost didn't dared to look back at the hand.

Aina walked over to him and scratched him gently behind his ears. Banzai looked afraid for a start because he didn't knew what she was doing, but he didn't bite her, to Aina's good fortune. He couldn't understand why, but he suddenly found the scratching nice instead of frightening, he smiled in response as a reaction to the nice feeling.

"Don't worry, it's alright." She said. She held a bowl with water that she let to him to drink up. She also took a tiny rag and put it into cold water from the cave and put it on Banzai's forehead.

"Does it feel better now?" She asked. Banzai didn't knew what to say but nodded. He thought of his friends, maybe he didn't had any, maybe they had found someone else and forgotten him, would he ever see them again? He had never felt so lonely as right now, he really missed his friends, well as he could remember never had met them at all. Aina noticed he looked like he felt that he was lonely.

"Tamu, you're not alone, Yogo and I are with you, and I'm sure you'll find your friends." She said as she tapped him on his forehead with her tiny rag.

Banzai looked down at the ground, as his head hung low.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill ya. I didn't know that you were going to help me. That's how I am nice, isn't that pretty?" He slurred with sarcasm in the end of his sentence.

"Don't worry, Tamu. I can understand why you don't trust me or Yogo, but now you're sick, you can't help it, you don't have to be ashamed." Aina said as she smiled warmly at the poor hyena. After that, she slowly laid down and I slowly, slowly drifted off in an attempt to sleep. Banzai looked at her and sighed silently to himself.

It took awhile, but he could feel that Yogo's hand was stroking his back in a soothing motion. Now, he could feel he was getting warmer and warmer, and he felt even worse, but Yogo continued to stroke him with his hand. Banzai didn't knew why, but for some reason he began to feel his body was relaxing and he was feeling very sleepy……..

 _The next morning…._

Aina yawned as she woke up from a good sleep. She turned to Yogo and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Time to get up now, we have to get some food and water." She said. Banzai who still was sleeping, just moved his ear to listen at their conversation. Aina smiled at the hyena.

"How are you feeling today Tamu? Is it better?"

Banzai looked up at her with half-sleepy eyes and shooked his head. Aina leaned down to his level and saw that his eyes were very tired.

"Yogo, he needs some water. I think he's getting worse."

Banzai looked at the outside of the cave and saw something, he wanted to go there. Yogo walked to get some water, but when he came back, he saw that Tamu wasn't there.

Then, he noticed that the hyena had ran out of the cave, Aina looked concerned.

"You think he's gonna survive?"

"If we find him, he'll make it."

 _Three hours later….._

Banzai ran as fast as he could as he saw men and other things like other hyenas, which made his blood running fiery and he snarled all the time. Suddenly he saw some bad-looking creatures, they glanced at him with a scoffing look. Banzai's pupils got smaller and smaller, until they were small as a tiny spots.

He could hear them laugh, they laughed at him. That laugh made him mad, too mad. He tried to jump at them, but ended in landing face-first into a puddle of mud, seeing them fleeing away, before something cold, wet fell upon him. In shock, he snapped out of it and saw Yogo with an empty bucket of water, which he had washed over him. When he looked over at him, Yogo smiled at him, Aina smiled at him as well.

He didn't remember anything about what had happened, where came Yogo and his friend from? And why did he got a scar in his chest? But he didn't even could remember who that person was or what the names of his friends were. What were their names again?

 _"Billy? Ninni? or was it Bobo?"_ He thought to himself as he thought of his friends' names. Suddenly, something popped up in his head.

 _"Ono, Jojo, Jo-no, Jono. Jono! Who was it again? Wait a minute! He's my kid. How could I forget HIM?"_ Banzai thought as he panted for breath when he got the water all over his body.

He looked back at Yogo and Aina.

"Are you feeling better?" Yogo asked.

"Why do you care?" Banzai snapped with an unusually low voice. " You just say that so you can keep me as your own, don't you? If you ask me I'm very sure of it." Banzai continued.

"No Tamu, it's not that. I will not keep you as a pet, you deserve your freedom. I'll never do something you hate." Yogo replied as he slightly stroke the hyena's back. Banzai who didn't liked to be petted, looked furious, but didn't attacked him because he was too weak to fight any humans.

"How can I trust you, humans? You'll all lie to me whenever you got the chance." Banzai retored.

"We're not lying to you, Tamu. We're telling the truth." Aina assured the hyena. Banzai glanced at her with upset yet calmer eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt one feeling that he could trust her.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound from a female hyena he had met before. At first she looked strange until she turned around and faced him.

 _"Timwa."_ He thought when he saw his half-sister. She ran towards him.

"Banzai, are you alright?" She asked, not noticing the humans next to her. Yogo became surprised, but remembered the legend of how the animals could talk, so he remained calm.

"I think so, how are you, Timwa?" He asked. Then, he turned to Yogo.

"Please, don't call me Tamu, my name's Banzai." Yogo nodded.

"I know now, but you're still Tamu to me, but if it's your real name, I would use it."

He tried to stand up, but fell down again. Timwa walked over to him.

"I'm glad to see ya again, brother."

"Half-brother." He corrected her.

"How come you got that wound in your chest?" Timwa asked.

"Somebody shoot me with an arrow full of poison, but I'm alright."

"Did Anna come to your help?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Timwa nodded and she told Banzai to walk with her. He followed her and she began the talk again:

"Where's your friends?" She asked her half-brother.

"I lost them, I don't know where they are." He replied with a deep sigh.

 _At the same time at an another place…………._

"BANZAI! BANZAI!!" Shenzi shouted in the process of looking after her friend. Ed called in his gibberish language.

"Hahu,hoho he hu?" (Banzai, where are you?)"

"Where can he be?" Raki asked.

"I don't know, keep looking." Maravina answered.

"Hope not anything bad had happened to him." Salina thought to herself as she kept on looking after him.

Suddenly, she noticed a pawprint from a hyena, she smelled at it and recognized who it was.

"Come everybody, I found his pawsteps!" She shouted, the others ran up to her.

 _A few hours later…………_

Jono laughed as he saw Timon and Pumbaa who were looking for some tasty grubs for dinner tonight.

"What do you think, Pumbaa? The big one or the purple with wings?" Timon asked.

"I dunno Timon, what do you think Jono?" Pumbaa asked Jono, who smiled kindly at them both.

"I think I prefer the purple one with wings, it looks nice." Jono replied.

Suddenly, Simba came to the tiny group. He smiled at all three of them.

"Hi Timon, hi Pumbaa, and you too, Jono." Simba greeted the group.

Jono suddenly thought of Banzai, Shenzi and Ed. It had been a couple of days since they left the Outlands to search for a better home with plenty of food and water.

"Hope they can live here, then I don't have to be so alone." He thought to himself.

"Hey, do you wanna come at the party of the Pride Lands, it would be a pleasure to have you here." Simba told Jono, who looked overjoyed.

"Oh, yes your majesty. It would be fun." He replied.

 _At the same time…_

Banzai slowly got up from his resting place and began to resume the walk. The pain in his chest grew even more, and he was starting to feel sick again.

Stopping by a nearly dried up waterhole, he bent over and began to drink a little. Two vultures were sitting in a tree, watching the hyena all the time.

Banzai glared at them.

"Hey, what are _you_ lookin' at, huh?"

The vultures glanced at each other before they turned to face the hyena.

"We saw that _you_ don't look very well." the tallest vulture said.

"Oh yeah, whatever, I'm not dead _yet_ , bird-brains!" Banzai sighed annoyedly.

Suddenly, a group of about fifteen hyenas appeared, looking menacing at him.

"So you're _Banzai_ , ain't you?" one of the hyenas asked.

"Well, who wants to know?" Banzai asked, ignoring them.

"They say that you're the strongest, but we want proof, without the proof, we think you're a coward." the second hyena said.

"So you want a fight, 'cause you seem to ask for one!" Banzai snorted.

A mongoose called Jackmac appeared, he was one of Jono's friends in the Pride Lands, but was often traveling to look for new adventures, when he saw Banzai, who looked exhausted by the illness, stood in a fighting position, ready to fight the fifteen strong male hyenas.

 _"BANZAI! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! THEY'LL JUST WANT TO HURT YOU! YOU CAN DIE!!"_ Jackmac called to Banzai, doing his best to keep him away from the bullying hyenas.

But Banzai snorted in annoyance and replied:

"Just stay outta this! That's nothing for you! If they ask me for a fight, I'll fight 'em! That's it!" he snapped.

Jackmac climbed down from the trees, running away to find help.

 _"Hope I can get Timwa! She can handle him better than I do."_ he told himself.

 _Five minutes later…_

"Timwa! Timwa! Where are you?!" Jackmac shouted. Timwa looked up and saw the mongoose.

"Oh, it's just you. What's up?" she asked.

"It's Banzai! Fifteen hyenas are challenging him for a fight and he won't back out! He'll die if we don't do anything!" the mongoose told her, panicky. Timwa sighed.

"Thanks for the info, Jack. I better get going now." she replied. Jackmac smiled at her.

"Good luck." he whispered to her. He watched her running away to help her brother.

 _A few minutes later…_

"That wasn't so hard." Banzai chuckled to himself, smiling in victory. Timwa rolled her eyes and shooked her head as she smiled at him.

"You may be sick, but yet so strong." she laughed. Banzai smiled proudly.

"Yeah. I'm a fighter and a hunter at heart." he cackled.

"Shall we go now?" Timwa asked. Banzai nodded.

"Yeah, man. Let's go."

 _Some hours later….._

While Banzai walked along with Timwa, he was in deeply thoughts about how he could find his friends, but was interrupted by a loud scream who came from a child, a child he knew very well. He rushed over and saw Kanchogo with a new arrow, that he would shoot in the wounded heron who already got a poisoned arrow in the chest.

He stood in front of the bird in a protective position. Kanchogo frowned.

"Go away, Tamu. The heron is mine." He told the hyena coldly.

"Don't you dare to touch a feather on him, or I would tear you apart." Banzai growled furiously. Timwa growled as she looked in the human's eyes.

"So, got a birdie friend, huh? Well, how about you both die the same death." Kanchogo said as he pointed the arrow towards him a second time. Suddenly, Kanchogo got knocked out by a hard punch on his head, he fell down onto the ground, unconscious.

Banzai took the arrow out of the bird. The little heron looked up at him. Timwa looked pityfully at the bird.

"H-Hi mama, a- are you back?" Jono asked weakly.

"Yes, I'm back."

"Will I survive or do you think I will die?" Jono asked, Banzai held him close to himself.

"Don't worry kid, Anna will come. You won't die." He said. Jono looked at him with teared eyes, Banzai tried to held back his own sorrow to not make it worse, he was maybe probably dying himself. Banzai looked over his shoulder and saw it was Anna and her gang who knocked Kanchogo out and Yogo who now was in her gang, tied him up and Anna walked over to Jono.

"We had came in time, he will make it." Anna told Banzai as she gave the bird an antidote for the poison to come out of his body to make him feel better again and took some water and cotton to clean the scar free from dirt. She threw a look at Banzai. She looked at the scar at his chest, and put a so called "plaster" on to avoid dirt to come into the cut.

"Will we live shorter than normal animals." Banzai asked.

"No, you'll live as normal. It's no difference, that thing about them who got poisoned live as half as long as the ones who didn't got poisoned, that's not true. The poison is gone from your body and his to, it's just like normal." Anna replied.

Banzai nodded and looked at Kanchogo, Anna smiled. Timwa glanced joyfully at her.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore he will be in jail for the rest of his life." She said.

Shortly after she said that, she walked over and told the others to take him to jail. Banzai turned to Jono, who rested in his embrace. Jono looked up at him.

"Am I going to be alright?"

"Yes, Jono. You will." He replied.

Jono sighed and laid his head on Banzai's foreleg, Banzai licked him on his back to clean his cut in the back after the arrow, Anna had already cleaned the scar and given him the cure. Jono felt much better now when Banzai licked him on the back and on his cheek, he felt so comfortable and safe, Banzai was a strong hyena and no one dared to fight him, not even the most scariest hyenas could fight against him.

Banzai got to his paws and picked Jono up in his mouth. He decided to try to find his friends, but one question hit him suddenly. Why did Jono came here? Had Jono looked for them? Was it something that worried him? He saw that Timwa was listening to something, and suddenly, she ran off in the direction where the call came from. Banzai sighed, when will he see Salina again? When she was gone, the day felt like ages.

He looked around, no sign of danger. It was clear, and okay to go. He walked carefully through the Wastelands, it was a dangerous place, not for him but for Jono. He was a bird and many predators would like to eat him, it was no lions but a lot of hyenas lived here and they were really violent. If they wanted they could fight against him, he knew it very well. He wasn't so strong so he could make a fight between himself and ten hyenas.

He listened for his friends, and once again he could hear a voice calling:

 _"BANZAI! BANZAI!"_

He paused and heard an another lighter voice:

 _"BANZAI! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Now he recognized the voice, it was the voice of Salina. He made his contact sound through his mouth:

 _"OOOOOUUUUUUUUP!"_

That was followed by an another hyena who had the same contact sound as he used.

 _"OOUUUUUUUP!"_

"They heard me, I'm home again." He thought.

Banzai ran towards Salina who walked with Timwa. Salina and Timwa stopped in their tracks when they saw him coming closer to them.

"Oh Banzai, I thought you were dead." Salina said as she hugged him tightly, and she hugged Jono too, who smiled. Banzai who wasn't completely used to get hugs, struggled to look comfortable with it. Suddenly, she saw his scar in his chest.

"Banzai! What happened to you?" Salina asked with shock.

"A human shot me, but I'm fine." Banzai muttered. Salina sighed in relief.

"Let's go home, you need to rest, both of you." Salina told Banzai and Jono.

 _Three hours later……._

Banzai and Jono rested in the den. It was hot and the sun made everything feel warmer.

"We gotta move from here, I don't think this is such a good place." Banzai thought to himself.

Jono looked up at him and said with his tiny voice:

"I know a place where we can live."

"You do?" Banzai asked.

"Yeah, um how are you feeling mom? You look pretty tired." Jono said. Banzai noticed the worriedly glance in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's nothing to be worried about." He insisted, waved his paw in a movement who said "never mind".

"Do you want me to show you the place where you can rest?"

"Yeah man, you can can do that."

 _A few hours later…_

The hyenas walked over the Outlands until they reached the border of the Pride Lands. All of them were scared but decided that it was the best thing they could do.

When they reached the border, Simba and Nala rushed over to the intruders.

"What do you guys want to do here?" Simba asked sternly.

"We're here 'cause right now, we can't live in the Outlands, your majesty." Salina with her unusually calm voice told the king. Nala suddenly noticed Timwa.

Timwa gave her a gloomy look when she glanced over to Banzai. He looked sick and needed help, and he was tired, she knew that the best thing was that they stayed in the Pride Lands until he was better, or even whenever they liked to be there.

"Come on, Simba. Banzai saved Diana and he's sick and Raki knows about Timon and Pumbaa, we can let them stay can't we?" Nala said.

"Okay, but I'll only do it for you." Simba replied, then he turned to the hyenas.

"Alright, you can stay in the Pride Lands, as long as you **_DON'T_** hurt MY friends ." Simba told them.

 _A few days later…._

Maravina laid on the grass alongside with Banzai and Raki under a nearby tree. Timwa was laying in a tree next to Jono, who enjoyed the company.

Under the tree, the three hyenas were laying under gave them a chill shadow, that felt relaxing.

Maravina nudged Banzai's cheek with her nose. He looked up at her.

"How do you feel now, son?" She asked.

"Fine, it's better." He replied before he went back to sleep. She laid her head in her paws and drifted off to sleep as well. He needed to get some rest and maybe he would be alright again.

Meanwhile at the Pride Rock, Nala glanced over the Pride Lands, she smiled when she saw the hyenas resting peacefully.

 _"This will be good."_ She thought to herself.

 _A few months later…_

 _The rain poured down, the thunder ecoed through the savannah. The water from the raindrops filled the rivers with new, fresh water._

 _The rain season had come and a new good time for all the animals had began to return yet again after a harsh dry season. Rafiki looked out from his baobab tree and smiled a peacefully smile. Now the hard times were over and the better time were coming._


End file.
